Shimmer of Elegance
by Nescence Pandora
Summary: The dazzling siren Erutis becomes the object of two warring affections: The most powerful Demon Lord in existence, and one clumsy cleric of a vocalist!


Demon Diary

Shimmer of Elegance

Summary: In a modernized Demon Diary world, there are still Demon Lords, and they rule much like they do in the series. Erutis, a club singer in a band, is constantly being fought over by two guys in her world: One's the lead singer for a rival band, and the other the most powerful Demon Lord in existence. Only one man is going to win her heart, so who will it be in this all-out war for her love?

A/N: I'm going to Hell. There is no other explanation for why me computer's Internet DIES on my without getting a technician available for another FOUR days! AND I'm typing another one-shot. And I realize this is really long for a one-shot, so please forgive the length. At least Hell is said to be nice and tropical…

Disclaimer: I own no lyrics found in this song, and I do not own Demon Diary.

I hate lawyers, though I am studying to be one… -searches for Demon Diary copyright loopholes-

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Shimmer of Elegance

As the most powerful and eldest Demon Lord in the world, Krayon was feeling pretty good… about most things. Most things meaning everything else but his one true love.

Erutis.

Bloody hell if he'd never seen a more gorgeous woman, or a spunkier girl, and he'd give anything for her to love him like he loved her. He'd known she was for him when he'd first heard her sing at that club… that same club he now owned and visited nightly to hear his darling sing.

Last night's performance had been, as usual, stunning, and recently she'd been writing and singing some rather dark songs compared to her usual. The stage had been dark, save for pure white light shining solely on Erutis, her mike held close. The band behind her consisted of five others, each with their own much dimmer spotlight. Each was actually hired by Krayon, to add to his love's already fabulous compositions. Two electric guitars and one awesome percussionist was the basic setup, plus one man would play the piano and another who played the violin occasionally.

An emerald green dress had floated to the floor, silky and elegant, worn by a rather irritated Erutis. Krayon had presented the dress to her as something she would wear for the performance that evening. Of course he had realized she wasn't the girl who adored wearing dresses, but he'd had it modified beforehand so that there was plenty of leg movement.

At first she had waved him off, pleading it was a far too expensive dress for one such as her to wear, she had to go on and sing in a couple minutes, and besides that she wasn't his, 'love.' Krayon had merely smiled, enjoying her usual personality and defiance, and then materializing the dress on her body. Quite a handy trick he'd learnt recently from one of his older spell books.

So two minutes later, she was on stage with her band and receiving quite a few catcalls, roses, phone numbers, and even one man climbed on stage to grab her around the waist. A rather shocked Erutis stumbled backwards, caught in the arms of Krayon, who incinerated the foolish men who dared insult and frighten his beloved.

Overall, it proved a rather interesting night.

And tonight, Erutis was singing a new song, wearing a dark green dress this time to match her eyes. Three simple silver pieces of jewelry adorned her; one around her neck and two rings on her ring fingers. Tonight was supposed to be like any other night, but by chance a rival band decided to come and watch their competition…

"Damn it's packed. I wonder why so many people show up for this guy's band." Chris was a young man with jet black hair, stunning blue eyes, and had a penchant for killing demons randomly with his cane of Rased. He waved a hand at the bartender, who came rushing over, and ordered a glass or red wine.

A younger man with honey blonde hair pointed at Chris' glass of wine. "Uh… Chris? Aren't you a cleric?" he spoke hesitantly, not wishing the cleric to cuff him upside the head and incur the wrath of Eclipse.

Chris turned an eye on the small Demon Lord Raenef, taking a deep mouthful of the liquid. "Yeah… what's your point?" he set down the glass, looking the timid kid in the face. But before Raenef could answer, their bass guitarist cut in with,

"You're not supposed to drink as a cleric, idiot. Nor are you supposed to when we're here to inspect the competition." Eclipse jerked his head towards the beautiful woman on stage.

"And that-" Chris bolted down his wine and shot up, his eyes wide in appreciation for the auburn-haired beauty.

"She's _gorgeous_!" he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair as if checking if it looked alright.

"She's also our strongest competition, so don't get familiar with her." Eclipse pointed at the woman again, not at all interested in her physical features. He had someone else on his mind…

A cold voice suddenly rang behind them, laced with a hint of anger. "Do not stare at my beloved unless you wish to be cremated upon the spot you stand." Krayon raised a menacing fist, orange flames flickering brightly in his palm. He was dressed in a skin-tight black muscle tee, well-cut black flare denims, and a stunning long black trenchcoat.

Immediately Chris went on the offensive, whipping out his cane and standing in front of his band. "I don't know who you think you are, demon, but I'll look all I want at her! And I can tell she's not marked by you, because she's emitting no aura of a demon!" The sign of Rased on his cane began to glow a faint white light, powered by Chris' deep-rooted hatred of demons.

With a flick of the Demon Lord's finger, the cane was out of Chris' hands and held by Eclipse, who stepped up with a slight bow.

"It is an honor to meet you again Demon Lord Krayon. Please forgive this feckless idiot's mistake of challenging you and gazing inappropriately at your intended." In one fluid movement Eclipse held Chris by the ear, wrenching it cruelly.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Chris grabbed the demon's grip on his ear, and dug his nails into the skin, trying to shake off the painful hand. It was an efficient effort though, as Eclipse threw Chris bodily against the bar, effectively knocking him out cold.

"Incompetent fool…" the black haired demon muttered, rubbing the nail marks. Turning his gaze from the swirly-eyed cleric, he bowed once more to Krayon, as if asking pardon.

Airily Krayon waved a hand, but did not leave without a threat. "If that filthy piece of humanity dares gaze at my Erutis like that again, much less speak or touch her, he shall perish mercilessly. And I will not hesitate to incinerate him like I have others of higher caliber." After stating his final words, his face brightened immediately, and he disappeared, black clothing and all.

Raenef scratched his head, puzzled. "Eclipse? Wasn't that the Demon Lord of Egae? Why would he be interested in a club singer?" he tilted his head to the side, peering up at Eclipse who smiled fondly.

"Yes Master Raenef that was Demon Lord Krayon of Egae. And as to his interest in that young woman, I have no clue at all. But, nevertheless, he is the Master of this club, and is the most powerful Demon Lord in existence. So mind your actions and your tongue Master Raenef around him." Solemnly Eclipse instructed the young Lord various ways to address the Demon Lord if he was required to upon occasion.

A rather annoyed Chris woke from his position beneath the bar, and proceeded to sputter angrily at the demon sitting on a barstool, calmly sipping a glass of champagne.

"Just what did you think you were doing! I could've taken down that pesky demon with one swipe of my cane!" Chris shoved the cane in front of Eclipse' face, waving it around like a sword.

Sighing, Eclipse once again took the cane and gave a clout upside Chris' head, sending him back into blissful unawareness. Suddenly the lights went dark, and the spotlights slowly came into focus on the band, the brightest one shining on the singer.

Her soft voice rang in the silent atmosphere, reaching even the ears of Chris, who sat up muttering about blasted demons. "I would like to welcome everyone once again to Le Rose, and thank you for coming to see us perform. Those of you who were here last night, thanks for enjoying us so much you came back. Tonight we'll be singing something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. This first piece I wrote a long time ago, and it is called, 'Going Under.'" With a wink and a grin, Erutis' spotlight became much dimmer, and slowly the music began to play…

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you…_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried…_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you…_

_And you still won't hear me…_

_I'm going under…_

Immediately Krayon sharpened up, sitting upright with a concerned look on his face. This was not an old song of hers, was it?

People clearly were enjoying the song, swaying in their seats and looking at the singer in awe.

_Don't offer your hand this time, I'll save myself…_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once… (Maybe I'll wake up for once…)_

_Not tormented daily, defeated by you…_

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom…_

This did not sound like something she wrote for the public… was it possible it was a song written based upon her past? Something of her heart? His eyes became a soft gold color as he locked them with her pooling emeralds. This song's lyrics were definitely something emotional to her…

_And I…I… dive again…_

_I'm going under…_

_Going under, (going under)_

_Drowning you, (drowning you)_

_I'm falling forever, (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through..._

_I…I… I'm going under…_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies…_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not… (So I don't know what's real and what's not)_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head…_

_So I can't trust myself anymore…_

Something was terribly wrong here… these lyrics… they were so full of anguish, sang with such agony… Krayon snatched his glass of white wine, and downed it with one gulp, still holding her eyes.

Couples went out and began to move on the dance floor, swinging and moving with the song… they were going wild with its beauty…

His beloved was in pain… still trying to break through her past… this song had to be about that…

_And I…I… dive again…_

_I'm going under…_

_Going under, (going under)_

_Drowning you, (drowning you)_

_I'm falling forever, (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through..._

_I…So go and scream…_

_Scream at me…_

_So far away… (So far away…)_

_I won't be broken again…_

_I've got to breathe…_

_I can't keep going under…_

Scream at her? So… so dark it seemed, the way her aura was flaring… it was changing in a never-ending torrent of blues and blacks…

The crowd was dancing slowly to the song, flowing to one beat…

Agony…

_And I…I… dive again…_

_I'm going under…_

_Going under, (going under)_

_Drowning you, (drowning you)_

_I'm falling forever, (falling forever)_

_I've got to break through..._

_I…I… I'm going under…(going under)_

_I'm going under… (going under)_

_Drowning you, (drowning you)_

_I'm going under…_

As the last note died away there was thunderous applause, calls of 'bravo!' and, 'splendissimo!' Krayon, however, had other thoughts on his mind, like how in the world she had managed to stay strong through that song. Clearly it was something that she written from her days of darkness as a mercenary… something written in a time of suffering.

Erutis bowed, her hair creating a curtain around her face, shading her teary eyes. Hardly believing she had actually sang through the song without breaking down, she took a seat backstage, sipping a cold glass of honey water. She sniffed a couple times, taking a tissue and wiping at her eyes, trying to force away the tears.

A hand on her shoulder turned her away from the table.

"You did beautifully out there querida. I only wish you had not sung words that went as deeply as they do for you." Krayon spoke softly and deeply, snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her head to his chest.

"Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about, and quit pawing me!" Erutis pushed his hands off, speaking with a haughty tone. Immediately the hands were back around her waist, and amused laughter filled the air.

"Oh Erutis don't be silly. I don't paw you: that would be vulgar. I caress you like one does their lover…" Krayon trailed off, nuzzling her neck, causing Erutis to jerk back violently, shoving his hands off once more. A slap then rent the air, leaving a vicious red mark on the Demon Lord's cheek.

"That's for not keeping your hands off me! I don't understand your obsession with me but get over it!" With a heavy blush spreading across her face, she snatched her honey water off the table and slammed the crystal glass on another table, careful to keep her flushed face averted.

Krayon called after her once more, "But I love you querida! Why do you fight me so?" Then abruptly he disappeared again, leaving Erutis alone to her thoughts, and there were only ten minutes for her to think before she went on again.

'Damn,' she thought. 'There he goes again, proclaiming his love for me. Why does he make me feel this way? I should hate Lord Fancy Pants!' Erutis shook her head, trying to clear away such thoughts of the gorgeous Demon Lord, but to no avail. With a heavy sigh, she smoothed out her dress, and selected the next song. 'Hmm… no, not this one, that would attract him to my side again to 'comfort' me… Wait, about this one… yeah… that'll keep him away from me…' How unlucky for her she chose the one that ultimately end much the way she hoped it wouldn't…

She appeared back on stage after whispering the song to her band members, who nodded in agreement, puzzled on why she'd want to sing this one. But they weren't about to argue: they were employed by the Demon Lord who ordered them to obey her without question. Hesitantly she scanned the crowd, hoping Krayon wasn't waiting there to trap her gaze again. It was annoying when he softened his eyes towards her, sucking her into those amber depths…DAMN! She wasn't going to think of that! Plastering on a cheerful smile, she once again took the microphone, and the crowd hushed.

"Everyone, we're going to do a change the plans. I'll only be singing one more song, and then I'll let Scarth take over with a song he's been working on for months now." The crowd hissed, begging Erutis to sing more. Nervously Erutis waved a hand, asking the crowd to calm so she could finish.

"_Silence!_" Krayon's voice boomed throughout the club and instantaneously the crowd was deadly quiet, no sound at all. "Continue darling, don't mind me!" He sweetly grinned and waved at Erutis, who turned a rather adorable shade of pink in his opinion.

"Err… in any case this last piece is written by me and entitled, 'Bring Me to Life…'" With a nod to her band, the first notes rang through the air, clear and sweet. Krayon was deeply interested. Was there a reason behind her decision to sing this song? He didn't even know she'd had this song…

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading new doubt into my core where I've become so numb…_

_I feel my soul…_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold…_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

This song echoed just like the previous… so sad yet bright with hope. Why was Erutis singing such sad songs? And why did it strangely sound as if she were talking to him?

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside…(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside…(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark …(wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone, (save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

What the devil had driven her to write this song? Save me from the nothing I've become? Was this a plea to him, or anyone for help? It had to be…

_Now that I know what I' m without,_

_You can't just leave me…_

_Breathe into me and make me breathe…_

_Bring me to life…_

His beloved Erutis… now he understood… her broken heart buried deep… 'I will never leave you Erutis…'

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside…(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside…(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark …(wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone, (save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

_Bring me to life…_

_I've been living a lie…_

_There's nothing inside…_

_Bring me to life…_

_Frozen inside without your touch,_

_Without your love…_

_Darling only you are my light,_

_From up above…_

Oh sweet darling Erutis… so lost in her pain… Krayon could feel her pain emitting off her in waves, shaking his aura of calmness. She was freezing inside… trying to fight off the invading effects of heartbreak…

_(Scarth)_

_All of this time,_

_I can't believe I couldn't see…_

_Kept in the dark,_

_But you were there in front of me…_

Just _what_ the hell was this Scarth guy singing a duet with his beloved for? As soon as this song was over, this demon was ashes…

_(Erutis)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_

_Got to open my eyes to everything…_

_(Scarth)_

_Without thought,_

_Without a voice, without a soul._

_Don't leave me to die here,_

_All by myself alone…_

Oh yes Scarth, you're going die _all alone_ in _hell_, far _far_ away from _my _Erutis…

_(Erutis)_

_Bring me to life…_

_(Wake me up)Wake me up inside…(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside…(save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark …(I can't wake up)_

_Bid my blood to run, (I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone, (save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become,_

_Bring me to life…_

_I've been living a lie,_

_There's nothing inside…_

_Bring me to life…_

_Bring me to life…_

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

With a short curtsy, Erutis split backstage, fleeing as fast as she could, burying the tears so Demon Lord Fancy Pants wouldn't catch her. Cursing herself she snatched her purse, making a run out of the building to catch her regular cab. She hadn't missed that look of fury directed towards Scarth, or that look of love, sympathy, and even lust in his expression towards her.

She should have known that another dark song wouldn't keep him off of her, at least for tonight.

'Blast,' she thought, finding it raining and her cab not there. Frustrated, she leaned against the door, the rain pouring in streams over her. No way was she going back in that club. Krayon would find her, and likely maul her again. And she was especially not in the mood for his advances… as she would probably fall in his arms sobbing.

Oh how she wanted to just break down and cry, cry out unshed tears… but that would leave her open and vulnerable… something she couldn't afford to be. Krayon would be there though, to hold and comfort her. She didn't hate him though, because each time she was even the slightest bit downcast he would be there, doing what he could to cheer her. The sound of light footsteps snapped her from her musings.

"Need a lift singer?" A deep voice asked her, a tanned hand extended toward her. Erutis looked up, surprised. The young man in front of her and the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen, and wavy black hair. Silently she took the hand, and the man pulled her up under his umbrella.

"Yes sir, thank you very much. By the way, my name is Erutis, not singer." The man laughed in reply, offering her his elbow and leading her out on the slippery sidewalk to his sleek red sports car.

"Well nice to meet you Miss Erutis and you're very welcome. My name is Chris. Here, watch your step now…" Chris opened the door gentlemanly, and helped her inside, mindful of her dress hem.

"Oh, don't worry too much about this dress. That bloody Krayon keeps sticking me with these dresses, and they're about as appealing and enjoyable to wear as chains." She disdainfully held up a corner of the dress, scowling at it. Chris chuckled again and slid into the driver's seat, starting the car smoothly.

"Ah yes, that rather interesting Demon Lord that runs this club and basically the rest of the world. I ran into him earlier and we… chatted a few moments." Chris' laugh immediately turned into a frown as recalled that particular incident.

"I'm getting the feeling it wasn't pretty. What was it about, not looking at me in an 'inappropriate' way?" Erutis turned and smiled at Chris, liking the way he treated her.

Nervously he scratched the back of his head. This was not exactly how he planned on impressing her, telling her he'd gazed at her longingly and being knocked out by a demon.

"Actually, it was a business deal more than anything else." 'Yeah,' he thought, 'a deal not to look at his woman and I don't turn into toast.'

"Oh, I see. He receives a lot of business calls about this club, and frankly, I'm not surprised he deals on the premise, though he's not legally supposed to." Erutis turned back to the window, looking out at the pouring rain.

"Yeah… me too…" Chris turned his gaze back on the road, feeling as if he'd signed a death wish. He was bringing the woman he wasn't supposed to even look at to her home… he hoped Hell was a nice place because surely he would go there… courtesy not only of Krayon's flames, but the curse of Rased for drinking and messing with a Demon Lord's intended…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Krayon was _pissed._ Pissed may not have been an accurate enough word for the emotion he felt now. He had _not_ cancelled Erutis' cab just so that bastard cleric could bring her home. That was _his _responsibility damn it! And he had bloody well _warned_ that snake not to mess with her! That stupid cleric was sitting there, laughing with her, making her smile and enjoy herself.

That was something he had never quite pulled off when he'd spend time wit her. Apparently he made her nervous, because immediately her aura would flare warningly, and her whole body would stiffen significantly. Oh how Krayon had wished she could relax around him, instead of instantly fleeing. He wondered just exactly why she couldn't be around anyone who showed any romantic interest in her, especially him.

Angrily Krayon flew behind the red Audi, pinpointing where exactly to hit the cleric. One small word later and the red car went careening into a lamppost, where it smashed the hood, smoke unfurling from the now-ruined radiator. Worriedly, Krayon transported to Erutis' side door, finding her knocked unconscious and shielded by the body of the cleric.

Gently, he lifted her out of the seat, her body limp and light as a rag. Krayon cursed himself as he noticed a streak of blood mar her temple, and cuts from the windshield's glass nicked criss-crosses on her arms. The dress was ruined, but he didn't care; he could always buy her another four thousand if she wanted. But right now, she needed to rest, be safe, and have her wounds looked after…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

"Chris? Hey, Chris, you alright?" The woozy cleric woke to the peering face of Raenef, his top knot hair strands tumbling slightly. Groggily, he nodded up, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Where's Erutis?" Suddenly Chris was wide awake, frantically looking around for the redhead.

"Chris calm down! There was nobody in the car but you, alright? If Erutis was with you, then that Demon Lord of Egae probably took her with him, I mean after all, he is in love with her." Raenef spoke hurriedly, trying to push Chris back against the cushions.

"The singer is in possession of Master Krayon, cleric. I would suggest you avoid both that woman and the Demon Lord, else you'll find yourself not on this plane of existence anymore." Eclipse finally spoke up from the back corner, leaning against the dull-colored wall.

"_What!_ And you just let him get away with _kidnapping_ her! What is _wrong _with you people?" Chris threw a withering glare in the direction of the corner, wishing with all his might that looks could kill. Sympathy reflected in Raenef's eyes, followed by a harsh scowl from Eclipse.

"Don't you think we would have brought her here if we could? But she was already gone by the time we found you!" Raenef's eyes began watering, feeling somewhat as if he'd betrayed his friend.

"I guess so… sorry Raenef. I just hope Erutis is doing alright; she seemed like a nice girl…"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Once again, Krayon was _pissed. _He could hardly _believe_ how _stupid_ he had been! What was he _thinking_, wiping the driver out and sending that car _with _Erutis in it into a damn lamppost? Now she was unconscious, lying on his bed where six nurses attended her.

He paced back and forth outside his bedroom where Erutis was being tended, anxious for any good news. She just had to be fine. She was tough, the crash couldn't kill. Yes, she'd be fine and she'd rage at him for bringing her to his home…

"M-Master Krayon?" One of the small nurses poked her head outside the bedroom door, and spoke quite nervously. Krayon immediately stopped pacing, and stood close to the anxious young woman.

"Continue girl! Come on, spit it out!" Krayon's voice rang with apprehension and a hint of a threat.

"Eep! Milady is perfectly fine, and is resting comfortable Master! You can come see her now!" The woman tumbled her words out, scared witless and called to the other nurses, ushering them out of the room.

Immediately Krayon was by his love's side, gazing at her now clean face. A white bandage circled her head, and white gauze bound her scored arms and hands. Her skin was a deathly pale, her fingertips a light pastel. Only a feverish maroon splashed across her face, one lone color, and her lips a similar color. Dark, heavy lashes brushed against her cheeks, giving her an ethereal appearance.

"My beloved Erutis… I am so sorry for everything I have done to you…" Krayon uttered softly, whispering into her hair as he took her in his arms, caressing her soft skin. Abruptly her face contorted into a grimace of pain, twisting in Krayon's arms. Confused, Krayon reached into her mind, trying to understand the frightened movements.

As he sifted gently through all her conflicting thoughts and dreams, he ran across something that caught is intense interest. Carefully he studied the thought, and found it to be a mashing of her memories and of… wait a minute, him? So she didn't block him entirely out of her mind… that was some small comfort.

Emotions were swirling wildly in this memory, her pain of losing her sister to another Demon Lord, who killed her. The pain of not being able to trust any man so long as she lived, as her father brutally killed her mother, followed by her own whipping by her father's hand.

And then an exorcism of the most horrific kind, where her demonic blood was stripped from her body, with spikes and knives. Memories blended with nightmares…

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies…_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not…_

It all made sense to him now, as he pulled his consciousness from her pool of dreams. Her fear to trust him, to return any emotion towards him, it all was perfectly clear. But one thought still bothered him: why did she act so normal around the cleric? Could it possibly be that she could feel his cleric aura, which was powerfully charismatic?

A sudden moan from Erutis stirred him from his contemplations, and he watched as she slowly opened her eyes, and blinked twice. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she frantically tried to scoot out of his arms.

"What in blazes am I doing _here_ with _you!_" Erutis ground out, folding her arms over her chest. Krayon sighed, drawing her back towards him and muting his demonic aura. Now that he realized why she constantly recoiled, he would do anything he could to prove to her he wasn't some filthy, cheap demon.

"Look, Erutis. I understand why you have been so… skittery around me. I know why, and you have to understand I'm not like the demon that stole away your sister. I truly love you, and I would never do that." He spoke slowly, deliberately, letting his words sink in, and wrapped gently arms around her waist in a soothing manner, allowing her head to rest against his chest.

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Erutis didn't know what to say, do, or think. It was clear he had invaded her unconscious thoughts and memories, and had found the one she'd spent so long trying to forget. She should be angry, furious, and anything but grateful towards this bloody demon! But she wasn't.

She wanted to let him love her, the way he wanted her to let him.

And she knew he spoke truly, for she could read his muted aura and his gently motions. Nothing but pure true love reflected in those golden eyes of his, and she knew then she loved him.

"Krayon-", Erutis began, but a feathery soft kiss, like moonlight on the breeze, stopped whatever she was about to say. His hands buried themselves in her tousled hair, and he plundered her mouth mercilessly, nipping, teasing and massaging her lips with his own. When he drew back, she was almost gasping for air.

"I want you to become mine, marry me, mate me, whatever ritual this calls for. But I love you, Erutis, and I want to spend eternity with you." Krayon's voice was soft, tender, but serious. Erutis wanted nothing more than to be with him, now, as she rested her head against his chest, savoring his warm comfort. But she needed time to think… to reflect upon her life…

"Think about my offer love, I'll listen to your answer when you're ready." And with a small whispered, "Go," he was gone, leaving Erutis to her thoughts…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Chris strolled into the club, this time without his companions, and with a huge cast stuck on his arm, to which he grumbled inwardly about. Ever since the accident two days ago he'd been looking all over for Erutis, worrying about her. He didn't think the Demon Lord would hurt her; for Rased's sake he was insane when it came to Erutis. It was almost pathetic, considering she was mortal. But, that wasn't his problem.

The club was just warming up for the night, Erutis' band was setting up the stage, and Scarth had been singing without Erutis. Unfortunately, this drew in less of a crowd than when Erutis sang, but it was a small blessing for Chris. Twice now, he had gone backstage with his performer's I.D. and tried to pry out some information about the girl's whereabouts. The crew would just smirk, pull out their knives, and ask him to please leave before they got nasty.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who they _really_ worked for, and it sure as hell wasn't Erutis. Their reactions to his questioning obviously pointed out they knew who Chris was, and it confirmed that Erutis was with Krayon. Now all Chris had to do was track down where this Demon Lord's home was, and for all he knew, it could be located in France and he'd never know.

So now he was making the rounds with all the important Lords drinking on the upper floors of the club, where they could watch the mortals or mingle with them if they wished. He'd been stopped the first time he'd gone up there to look around, threatened to be thrown out or killed, but after slipping the doormen a few thousand yen apiece and they both took breaks.

Tonight was going to be a little shifty, seeing as how those guards from before had been found out, and murdered. So now new, true demon guards were placed outside the doors at all times, and according to his sources were definitely above being bribed. The bartender hadn't been much help either, though he did know something now. Apparently Krayon had come in earlier this afternoon with a woman under his cloak. Perhaps it was the woman he was looking for, but he should take care.

Chris snorted at the memory. When it came to this woman, there was virtually no boundary he wasn't willing to cross. He didn't quite understand why he felt this way about Erutis, but he just followed his instincts to rescue her. One thing he did clearly know: he cared for her; a lot more than he'd planned on to begin with. And now he could consider himself Demon Lord Krayon of Egae's rival in the battle for her heart.

Why else would he be rescuing her? He held feelings for her, feelings that if they developed a relationship could grow into love. It was interesting really, how short of a time he'd felt the twitters of a fourteen year old boy trying to ask out a pretty girl he liked.

At least he'd handled the first part of giving her a lift right, before the accident that is. And speaking of the accident, his damned insurance company was giving him a load of shit about how he, 'drove straight into a lamppost after coming from a club, and could very well been under the influence.' Jackasses, the lot of them. At least he won the legal battle with the help of a Demon Lord Raenef at his back, plus the great and noble demon Eclipse was another plus. It was quite possible that the only reason he received compensation for his ruined car was because they were more afraid of Eclipse than they were Raenef, which was hilarious, in its own right.

Shoving his uninjured hand in his dark navy denim, he swaggered his way over to a couple young ladies who had just previously been in the company of some high-ranking demons.

"'Ello ladies. I'd like tae ask ye a coupla questions about me sister." Chris layered on the accent, trying to sound as foreign as possible. He inwardly cheered himself as the ladies giggled.

"Well aren't you cute!" One of them purred at him, extending a hand to play with his hair.

"What happened to your arm cutie?" The other girl asked, pointing at his cast and looking impressed at the signatures on it. Raenef had wanted to sign just Raenef, but Eclipse made a deal with him: If Raenef wrote Demon Lord Raenef in perfect script, and then Eclipse would sign. And, Raenef won the deal, much to Eclipse's surprise. So there were two very prestigious signatures on his navy cast. Nervously Chris swung his gaze around the room. Shit, those demons were about to come back, they were paying for the drinks.

"Oh eh ladies, I'd love tae tell ye later, but right now I'm supposed tae meet me sister. She's a red-haired gal, sings here a lot?" Chris spoke fairly quickly, still holding up his accent.

Both girls quickly pouted.

"But we wanted to hear how you broke your arm!" The one on the left long blonde hair spoke, withdrawing her hand from his hair.

"Well, if you promise to come back later and tell us, we'll tell you where your sister is." The second with short blonde hair suggested, flipping her hair. Chris glanced back nervously at the demons, who had spotted him and were now stomping back with the drinks, which were threatening to slosh over.

"Eh, deal ladies. Now, would ye please tell mae where me sister is?" He asked sweetly, playing the part of the innocent little brother.

"Ok! She's with Demon Lord Krayon! I heard she's going to become his bride soon! She's so pretty! What's her name again, Erutis or something? What a beautiful name! You're so lucky to have a sister like her!" Both girls began chirruping excitedly, where an exasperated Chris turned his back and stalked off, hardly believing his shoddy luck.

This was getting ridiculous. He wastes fifteen minutes talking with two idiot bimbo blondes, who tell him nothing but what he already knew. It was becoming so- Wait a minute. Chris stopped suddenly, trying to look natural by ordering a root beer, seating himself close to the conversation.

"Yeah, we've got a commission for a real expensive bit 'o silver for the Lord's Lady." A demon in a dark crimson cloak sat on a barstool not too far away from another man, dressed in similar attire except black.

"Well we don't even know where the wedding's supposed to be held! Or what bloody ritual we'll be using. That Demon Lord is being so vague about everything!" The second demon slammed his empty whiskey glass on the counter, and the bartender immediately refilled it.

The first man chuckled. "Yeah, ye've got it pretty bad don'tcha there laddie? I bet the lass hasn't even agreed yet, to any binding ceremony." The man raised his shotglass of vodka to his lips, taking a deep drink. Chris almost gagged at the smell of alcohol emanating from the pair, and mentally compared his version of accent to this demon's. Even Chris' accent came out pretty shabbily in comparison. What was he anyways, an Irishman?

"You're probably right there pal. I heard he's pursuing the girl for almost a year and half. You'd think she'd get the point by now, I mean, you can't shake off a demon, much less a Demon Lord. She should've just accepted his offer months ago. Hell, my woman accepted me two months after I met her!" The man in the black cloak laughed rowdily, and winked saucily at a passing waitress who glared at him. He then pointed at the girl, and said, "See? Still doesn't like me to act she belongs to me in public."

The man in the crimson cloak followed the waitress with his eyes, watching the swing of her hips. "Well I must say, ye've got a mighty fine lassie there boy!" Both men chuckled at this, and slapped their glasses down in unison.

"So, do you know where ol' Krayon's holed himself up with that girl? I heard he left for Italy with her when he rescued her from some bumbling idiot that wrecked his car with Milady in it." The black cloak demon sipped his drink again, waving the bartender to just leave the bottles.

The crimson cloak scratched his ruddy beard, as if pondering whether he ought to tell or not. Chris was starting to get pissed at being referred to as a, 'bumbling idiot that wrecked his car,' but finally they were getting somewhere in this drunken conversation.

"Tough question there laddie buck. I dunno if 'twould be a wise thing for mae to answer 'tat. Milord would prob'ly kill me for utterin' such a secret. Ye do know that fool that injured Milady is still out there, askin' questions of all sorts, lookin' for the gal."

"Ah, come on man. You're not going to die for telling me where I can get ahold of Krayon and set out plans for his and Milady's marriage or mating ceremony." The man whined a bit, pouring himself another glass.

"Well… awright then. Ye seem like a braw enough man and hearty enough tae keep this tae yeself. Both he and his lassie are spendin' some time taegether in Venice, Italy. I dunno why he'd go there, I mean he dun even have much provincial territory in Italy." After hearing these last few years, Chris swallowed the rest of his root beer, and swept out the door, trying to appear natural.

Inwardly, he was skipping for joy. Finally he found Erutis, in a way, and now all he had to do was arrange a flight for Venice, and then track down the place they were located. It shouldn't be too tricky now should it? He slipped through the crowds of people rushing in through the wide doors, and hailed a cab, once again cursing his lack of a car…

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

For two days Erutis had wandered the large mansion she stayed, learning the various passageways and snippets of history about the mansion. At first, the servants had intercepted her constantly, asking after her health, ushering her back to her room, or repeatedly asking if there was something Milady required. Frankly, it had been wearing on her nerves. Erutis had to keep ordering the servants to call her by her given name, Erutis. Not Milady, not Mistress, and not Lady. But no, the poor things had been raised all their lives that those they served had titles.

It had taken some work, but now Erutis had found a servant-free place to think; out in the garden. And it was almost always quiet, seeing as how Krayon hadn't been around recently. He'd left the morning after her initial arrival, kissing her sweetly and informing her he'd await her decision after he returned from a business trip in Vienna. Of course, it hadn't been planned, but it required his immediate attention.

But, it seemed Krayon didn't leave without making sure her wardrobe was virtually all dresses. She had some nice jeans, some comfortable jeans, and just a regular pair of jeans, all in mixed blues and blacks, but she had about twenty dresses plus accessories. Some were petticoat-styled, some were long and floating. Others were short and tight, or short and loose. Some had long sleeves, others short, and others even sleeveless. But Erutis' favorite dress to wear was her short emerald dress Krayon had given her before.

It was different from the dark green dress she'd worn during the accident. It clung to her body, accentuated by a sweetheart neckline and long flowing sleeves. Just above knee length, it gave her plenty of room to practice her swordsmanship; something she hadn't been able to do in a long time. The denims she had weren't at all suitable for swordsmanship.

Earlier that morning she had been running through her strokes, about two hours before the sun rose and the servants woke. She had felt so much better, so free, and Erutis hadn't felt this happy since her days before singing: when she'd been a mercenary. Being a mercenary hadn't been her favorite occupation, but her singing talent was of no use to her at that time, other than to entertain herself and her companions during the winter.

There had been many commissions to pick from though; not many assassins out in the world used swordsmanship. Too often guns were used, and they weren't as honorable as something that gave the opponent a fighting chance. Her talents as a Swordmaster were well known, giving her rather impressive credits and prestige.

It was through being a mercenary that she first met Krayon, almost a year and a half ago. She had been commissioned by a rather shady figure with a lot of money to take care of a Demon Lord by the name of Krayon. Through inspection of the club he was most often found at, Erutis had realized that she'd have to take up employment at the club, preferable something that would keep her profile low, like a waitress or bartender.

But, as fate would have it, the only available position was that of a singer, or even better, a fully fledged band.

And so, Erutis decided it was worth a try, and walked in the next day dressed in a soft costume to hide her mercenary identity. Soft green she had chosen, a dress from long ago, that was long and satiny, sleeveless and sweet. Just the look she was going for: Sweet and innocent. Walking into the club had been enough of a shock, even though she had inspected almost every inch of it from the exterior, she was still amazed by the sheer size of it.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful isn't it?" A smooth and silky voice had reached her ears, a demonic aura stretching powerfully over Erutis' own Swordmaster energies. Gorgeous curly hair tumbled around his shoulders; his black clothing offset the dark golden locks. He stood there ever so elegantly, leaning against an oaken banister, the tight black turtleneck fitting stunningly with the slightly looser black denims. Barefoot, he strode softly towards her; much like a cat would a mouse.

"Yes, it is lovely. I assume this is your place sir?" Erutis knew this was the Demon Lord, judging by his description, but she decided she might as well play along a little longer. Her shoulder length auburn waves splashed over her shoulders as she curtsied low for him while still trying to keep her neckline from showing cleavage. The lower the curtsy or bow, the more respect shown towards a Lord.

Quiet laughter filled the air, as the Lord tipped her chin up, forcing her to look him straight in the face. "Tell me, Erutis, just exactly why you are here. If you're supposed to murder me, then why take a job at my club as a singer, hmm?" His eyes warmed in a soft, knowing smile, his lips forming a smirk. Erutis gasped in shock. Just how in Rased's name had he known who she was and what she was here for?

"Well, if you already know my purpose here then we might as well begin our duel." She took a step back, and took the stance of a fighter, though she hadn't been expecting a fight. Krayon merely smiled in return, also taking a stance- a defensive stance.

"You didn't answer my question Erutis, and I didn't realize you were a mercenary of honor. It is quite shocking really; not many of your kind fight honorably." He kept his voice light and easy as Erutis manipulated her energies as a Swordmaster to create a light sword, much different from her physical weapon.

"Yeah, well, I don't tend to answer the questions or ask questions of those I plan to dispose of. Don't take it personally though, it's just professional habit. And I'll just assume you've dealt with your own share of assassins, and I must agree: the majority doesn't fight with honor." She dashed at the Demon Lord, and took a slash at his arm, trying to throw off his summoning of mezraez.

"Tsk, tsk, Erutis. Attempting to remove your opponents arm, how very dishonorable." Krayon grinned at her again, merely dodging her attack effortlessly. He watched in satisfaction as she flipped off the wall he had just vacated and went for him once more.

"Shows how much you know about Swordmasters then, Krayon. I merely attempted to throw off the summoning time of your mezraez. No fool would dream of cutting off a Demon Lord's arm if they wanted to live past the first round." Erutis smiled in excitement of the battle, and slashed with her light sword at the weak series of bolts Krayon would send her way. Krayon laughed lightly.

"It seems I've underestimated your abilities then. You've obviously muted your Swordmaster aura; how clever. But come now Erutis, shouldn't you be at home enjoying a warm meal and perhaps a movie rental?" The fight had been continuing for hours, and already it was approaching eight o' clock. He felt like chuckling when her face lit with indignance. She was so very beautiful, and just adorably charming.

"WHAT! Who are _you _Lord Fancy Pants to suggest what I do with my life! And for your bloody information, _sir_, I don't watch movies, I practice. And I eat only strict foods laid out by years of Swordmasters! My life is supported by my swordsmanship ability and damn it, I'm not going to waste it! And would you actually mind fighting and stop dancing over there? I have a paycheck to collect, groceries to buy, the drugstores-" Erutis glanced at her silver watch, "DAMN IT! The bloody drugstore is CLOSED! I can't BELIEVE how much time has been wasted! If you're not going to fight, then you might as well let me run you through you jerk!" Erutis flared her powers and her sword began to glow a deep violet instead of the light blue from before, and her anger powered her speed considerably. Krayon's face flashed in shock as she sliced off a considerable portion of his shirt, leaving a small scratch on his tanned skin beneath.

"Well I don't wish to kill you. I haven't run across any girl that's caught my fancy in well over 700 years. And why would you need to run to the drugstore? I haven't harmed you, and I don't plan to." His tone of voice became more serious, obviously his underestimation of her abilities had annoyed him. And he seemed genuinely serious about not wishing to harm her. All he'd done so far was defend himself.

"Just what do you mean, 'caught your fancy?' And if you keep underestimating my abilities you're going to find yourself in a grave pretty fast. So what if you don't harm me. That's not going to stop me from feeding myself." Erutis' fury was steadily dying down back to her light banter, now beginning to pant slightly.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours." Krayon's voice easily bounced back at her from his far position, once more becoming smooth. Erutis grumbled under breath, cursing this Demon Lord's wittiness.

"I'm going to the drugstore for a little something called aspirin to kill this damned headache! Now answer my damn question. I don't have much patience with this bloody migraine." Erutis tried something a little different, she rolled over on her shoulders, and flipped up and over Krayon, who looked a little awestruck at her stunt. Once again she tried to plunge the sword through his heart, but missed as he disappeared behind her, holding her sword arm above her head and his other arm restraining her around the waist.

"A migraine you say? From what, may I ask? And then maybe I'll answer your question…" He smiled against her hair as she swiped madly with her free hand, and kicked vehemently with her legs, her dress riding up slightly.

"Damn I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress… but no, I just had to look the part…" she muttered quietly as she materialized her sword in her other hand, trying to cut her way out of his grip. "My bloody migraine is from you, what else! I'm a very headache prone person. Okay, happy now? Answer the damn question!" Erutis finally just stayed still, hoping he would just relax his grip.

"Ah, that's much better sweets. In any case, you heard me right. I fancy you. And anyone knows that anything I fancy, I get. So if you'd put down that pretty little hand of yours and stop attacking me with that sword of yours I could take you out-" Krayon smiled and relaxed slightly, enjoying the feel of her beautiful figure in his hands and against his body, until she stamped on his foot: hard, and then took advantage of his shock to elbow him cruelly in the stomach.

"WHAT! You want to TAKE ME OUT when I'M the one trying to KILL you? And for your information pal, I DON'T date demons and I DON'T casually date!" And with that, Erutis had raced out of the building home, totally unaware of the utterly entranced Krayon following her at a safe distance.

It was so odd, really, that the person she had tried to kill fell in love with her, and so ironic it was a Demon Lord. Erutis sighed softly, reminiscing of her days a mercenary, and that one fateful encounter with Krayon. How charming he was then, and he hadn't changed a whit now. All of a sudden, Erutis heard a voice that didn't belong to Krayon's yell,

"Erutis! Come on, I'm here to save you!"

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

Stopping off at the club to see how the replacement singer Scarth was doing, he watched the dolt cleric zip out the door. With a roll of his eyes, he glared at the pair of drunkards discussing Krayon and his Lady. With a snap of his fingers they became nothing but a pile of ashes, and nobody even blinked an eye.

This was his world, his domain, and no one got away with revealing secrets about him they weren't supposed to.

Krayon hoped that idiot cleric wouldn't make it to his Venetian home, to where his Erutis stayed, thinking on his proposal. And he hoped she wouldn't go with him if he came for her… Trying to calm himself down, he transported to his meeting in Vienna, where he remained bored and uninterested in the matters at hand for three full days.

Finally the session was over, and thankfully Krayon appeared in his room, ecstatic for Erutis' decision. His body was jittery in anticipation, and he wanted to go to her and kiss her so. Those three days without her had been bloody hell, but now he was back, and she was here! Merrily he skipped down the stairs, a bright smile in his eyes and on his face. Suddenly he stopped when he watched his Erutis back away from the advancing and confused Chris the Cleric.

"Chris, damnit what are you doing here? I don't need 'saving!'" her infuriated screeches were beginning on Chris, Krayon could tell. Smiling, he leaned against the gate, and watched the cleric stop moving, bewildered.

"But, Erutis, I thought you hated him! And I care for you!" the cleric burst out, stepping towards Erutis, arms outstretched. Krayon felt his hair stand on end. No way in hell was he going to touch his querida, not if had anything to say in the matter.

"Chris, damn you! I thought you were my _friend_, not another blasted competitor for me! What do you guys think, that I'm a piece of land you can just own and use? Huh!" Erutis was now flat against the wall, her sword beginning to materialize.

Chris smiled slightly, raising his hands too as his cleric power began to swell. "No, Erutis, you're a special woman we both love. And we both know your Swordmaster powers won't defend you from the future High Cleric's powers of Rased. So just come with me; I don't want to have to knock you out."

Finally Krayon could no longer stand it, and before Chris could do anything rash Krayon had tugged Erutis under his cloak and had one hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Stay the _hell _away from my querida cleric! I've warned you _twice, _and this is your third and last warning! Keep away from her or you die!" With that, Krayon sent a minor blast of mezraez to the cleric, throwing him high in the air and sending him over the mansion's fence into one of Venice's street canals.

"Chris! You didn't kill him did you Krayon?" Erutis looked up at him, her eyes pleading. Krayon smiled gently and transported them both into his bedroom. His sweet Erutis had such a kind heart.

"No darling, I didn't. Now, tell me, what is your decision?" Krayon wrapped his other arm around her waist, his black cloak surrounding them both like a warm cocoon. He watched in mounting joy as his Erutis raised a hand to his face, brushing her delicate fingers across.

"My answer… is yes, Krayon. I love you…" Krayon beamed at her with all the love in his heart, and bent down to kiss her gently. Softly he whispered,

"I love you… my sweet querida…"

Finissimo

:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:

A/N: 28 pages in Word, 6 hours to think and type, and 9,541 words.

-sniff- I know, such a sappy ending. But it's a sappy story folks, all's well that end's well. But this is dedicated to Serpentilewitch, who so richly deserves this. And Lyzz in the Fullmetal Alchemist fandom. So I might as well say those dreadfully classic words every author feels compelled to put in…

PLEASE REVIEW

Oh, and is anyone up for a sequel? I may smell a lemon and I may smell a lime, whatever you review for, I'll make sure to rhyme! -sweatdrops-


End file.
